GNY-002F2 Gundam Sadalsuud Type F2
With the 5th Generation Gundams taking priority, Celestial Being found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous Gundams. CB decided to revive the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, overhaul it, and re-designate it the GNY-002F2 Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F2. Thus far the unit has only been used by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Sadalsuud-F2 is the enhanced form of Sadalsuud Type-F. Celestial Being engineers decided to modify and enhance it with spare replacement components of GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair and GN-006 Cherudim Gundam . After successfully integrating their spare components, Sadalsuud was officially re-dubbed as Gundam Sadalsuud Type F2. For power, Sadalsuud utilizes recently made GN Drive, similar to those of the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being. This new drive is more compact and has higher output. In terms of upgrades and enhancements, Sadalsuud-F2 is more combat-efficient in battle as it has both greater GN particle capacity and utility than its previous incarnations. Celestial Being engineers replaced the old GN Condensers and such with newer miniaturized systems taken from Gundam Harute, giving it's GN Condensers the ability to hold larger amounts of particles (over twice as much) than the original's. This also applies to the GN Verniers as well as the GN Particle Distribution system as a whole. This allowed Sadalsuud to have better control of its GN particles for weapons and systems. Sadalsuud's armor system was also upgraded with GN Composite armor for better defence. It's signature sensor shields have been upgraded with crystal sensors used by the 3.5 and 4th generation gundams, adding to it's already impressive imaging and scanning abilites. The shields are mounted on it's rotatable-shoulder docks, giving Sadalsuud the ability to dynamically shield itself similar to Gundam Dynames's GN Full Shield; the shield has less coverage than its successor. While reduced in shielding it is capable of greater firing solutions and each shield has it's own set of GN Verniers, allowing Sadalsuud to make instant changes in direction simply by changing the direction it's sensor shields are pointing or position the GN Verniers towards the rear for a strong forward boost. CB engineers also upgaded it's GN Field. While it's predecessor wasn't designed to use the GN Field and could only create it over a small area, the F2 can generate a 360-degree shield for full defence. Sadalsuud's aft section originally had a pair of GN verniers to support lift, flight control, and evasive maneuvers. Celestial Being engineers redeveloped the verniers and added a total of 4 new verniers from the GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair for improved performance. Despite Sadalsuuds role as a reconnaissance unit, these upgrades make it more than capable of combat against the ESF's new mobile suits. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Sadalsuud is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers, stored on the hips. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. ;*GN Missile Launcher :A total of 16 GN Missiles are mounted on the same front skirt armor as Dynames. They fire GN Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. ;*GN Beam Pistol :While the GN Sniper Rifle II can fire at very long ranges, it is an unwieldy weapon to use in close combat or in high-speed melee battles. Sadalsuud is armed with two GN Pistols to offset this. While they have a high rate of fire, they possess less power than standard GN Beam Rifles. ;*GN Sniper Rifle II :Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper. The GN Sniper Rifle II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Sadalsuud's sensors for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. System Features ;*Sensor Shields :A pair of shield-like devices thats normally secured to a revolvable docks on the unit's left & right shoulders, with movable panels attached at either side of the sensor plate in the middle of the outwardly-faced surface and a set of GN Verniers at the end of each shield. A larger cylindrical sensor is located in the compartment furthest from the shoulder, used for the imaging of regions outside the effective reach of the unit's frontally-oriented fixed scan range. CB Engineers decided to replace the old sensors with updated crystal sensors, greatly increase Sadalsuud's already impressive sensory abilities. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System :QBCS is a combination of unified mental control between a computer and it's user. Its an advanced form of mental network control. As innovators were still rare at the time the F2 was designed to be used by either a normal human or an innovator. *Optical Camouflage : Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. The system was developed by Celestial Being and was installed into several of their Gundams, ships, resource satellites for infiltration and stealth purposes. *GN Field :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s). When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel most ballistic weapons, or even stop particle beams. ;*GN Reflector :A GN Field-like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. New advances in GN-Tech allow the GN reflector to not only bend the beams away the F2, but also aim them at the enemy that fired them. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Miniature Veda Terminal History The F2 made it's debut during the war against the Old Human Faction. Fon was sent on a reconnaissance mission to a Pacific island being occuppied by the Old Human Faction. They had captured several civilians with the potential to become Innovators and all attempts at rescue by the ESF have failed. While investigating, Fon discovered that the island was being gaurded by several GNMA-04B11 Trilobite mobile armors restored by the Old Human Faction. After making a joke about the ESF not knowing about their own weapons, Fon deactivated Sadalsuud's optical camouflage, charged strait into one of mobile armors, and fired the GN Sniper Rifle II into it's cockpit at point blank range. The other Trilobites quickly took notice and fired a barrage of GN Torpedos. Fon used a combination evassive maneuvers and Sadalsuud's GN Pistols to avoid or destroy the Torpedos. After which, he fired his own barrage using the GN Missiles Launchers in Sadalsuud's skirt armor, destroying a few more before plunging a beam saber into the cockpit of yet another. The battle continued until only one Trilobite remained. Fon maneuvered under the mobile armor, grabbed hold of it and used Sadalsuud's full thrust along with Trans-Am to push the mobile armor out of the water and into the air, letting it fall on nearby enemy ground forces. He then proceeded to snipe the mobile suits gaurding enemy base with the GN Sniper Rifle II before confirming the safety of the hostages and left as the ESF sent another rescue party. Gallery ; Gn-006-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit GN Sniper Rifle II.jpg|GN Sniper Rifle II Category:Mobile Suits Category:Mnzombie